


A New Life in Birmingham

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Drama, Family, Happily Ever After series, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We join Syed and Christian for one night a few weeks after they move into their new house in Birmingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life in Birmingham

~

Christian was picking up the phone as soon as it rang. At this time there was only one person it could be and he sighed heavily when he heard the voice on the other end. “Amira.”

“She's gone again.”

“She's not even three years old, Amira. Have you heard of toddler gates?”

“She got out the dog flap.”

“I thought you said you were going to fix that!”

“Where's Syed?”

“Right here!” Syed spoke loudly over the phone. “Don't tell me its happened again?”

Christian gave Syed a look and Syed was at once pulling on boots. 

“I'll get the front door, you get the back!”

But Syed didn't get very far. No sooner had he opened the front door than he saw her, standing in her footsie pyjamas and wellies with Moosie tucked under her arm and a thumb in her mouth toddling down the far side of the pavement of the residential street, towards their house.

Christian stared with his heart in his mouth as Syed ran out to fetch her. It was only a hundred yards or so but it scared him every time. This couldn't happen one more time. They were going to have to talk about this. “She's fine. Syed's got her.”

“Oh, thank God!”

“We'll keep her here tonight.”

“No its fine, I'll come pick her up. Its not even dark yet.”

“I said, she's staying here tonight,” Christian ground out in a threatening voice.

“You can't let her win, Christian. All the books say you have to be firm on this. If kids start crawling out of their beds and you go lenient on them you'll never get them to sleep.”

“Been having problems?”

“A few.”

“Why didn't you say?”

“I don't know! Ali thought it was normal!”

“Well strangely enough she slept fine for the six months we had her and every night we've been back. Amira...” Christian's voice trailed off as Syed came back into the house, a sniffly little two year old in his arms. “I think this little madam's trying to tell us something,” Syed quipped. “Its fine. Your Daddy's here now.”

“Daddy Christian!” Yasmin reached out and Christian took her, swapping the phone over to Syed.

“Listen, Amira,” Syed spoke down the phone, eyeing Christian. “I don't like this. Its happened too many times. I think its better for everyone if we keep Yasmin here now. She obviously sleeps better here and she won't be parted from Christian...yeah, I do understand that, but...look, Yasmin's safety has to come first...of course I know that you know that...” Syed stopped abruptly and looked at the phone. “She hung up on me.”

“Don't you hate common sense?” Christian quipped to his husband. “Now, Twinkle, what have you been up to walking all the way down the street scaring us all half to death?”

“An expotition, like Christopher Robbins. I put on my Big Boots and everything and Moosey came too.”

“An expedition? To our house?”

“No,” Yasmin frowned. “To the north pole, silly, like Winnie the Pooh. But Daddies' house was on the way,” Yasmin squirmed in his arms and wrung her fingers together. “And I wanted to see you.”

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And what does Moosey think of all these adventures?”

“Moosey's very tired,” Yasmin yawned.

“Well, someone's been very naughty but since Moosey's so tired I think you'd better both go to bed.”

“With a story?”

“Any one that you like.”

 

Syed waved goodnight to Yasmin and watched Christian go. After a moment he followed and sat in the spare chair in her bedroom as Christian sat on her toddler bed reading to her about Winnie the Pooh and after her eyes closed Christian's voice tailed off quietly and the book crinkled closed, oh so softly. Christian leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek and bid her goodnight. Syed did likewise, telling Yasmin he loved her and then they crept out, leaving the nightlight on and the door ajar as they headed back to the living room.

“Well, that's not happening again. Once was bad enough. Two times was a joke. Three times, I draw the line.”

“I think our kid's made herself clear. Of course technically she has broken the house rules...”

“We'll put her on the naughty step in the morning. Right after I march down to Amira's and move all her stuff out.”

“You don't need to be that drastic!”

“Yasmin wants to say here and you know it,” Christian pushed Syed.

Syed sat down at the desk and chair and let out a long sigh. “Oh, who am I kidding you're probably right. I can't believe we're thinking about another child.”

“Whatever,” Christian smiled. “Besides, other parents cope, don't they? I'm sure your Mum will have some advice.”

“Too much, I'd wager.”

“Yasmin'll love being a big sister.”

“If we get that far.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“Its just a big deal.”

“And she's your sister.”

“Maybe.”

Christian paused. “It makes sense, Sy. She's single, wants a child. We're a gay couple, want a child. She doesn't want to be a single parent. We don't want to rip some woman away from a child she carried. It works out for everyone. We co-parent, we talk with her, we work it out...and it was her idea.”

“That's what worries me,” Syed pointed out.

“And we're being sensible. Doing the research, talking things out, taking our time.”

“I suppose.”

“Sy?”

“I'm fine. Its just weird, that's all.”

“Ok...”

“I'd just rather not think about your sperm and my sister even if I do want another child.”

Christian smiled and hooked Syed into his arms. “Alright then, change of subject. How's the new job working out?”

“Its fine. They do say that those who can, do and those who can't, teach.”

“We need to get you some more tweed.”

“Stop it.”

“And corduroy and glasses. You're much too attractive, all those horny young boys. I bet you're the one they all fancy.”

“Oooh, feeling threatened, are we?”

“I'm just saying, new term, new freshers...”

“I'll just have to tell them I'm very happily married and I'm not a full tutor, I'm just an assistant.”

“Whatever. You don't need to study tonight, do you?”

“For my masters? No, no studying involved. I just wave a wand and it happens.”

“Urgh!" Christian let go of Syed and sulked halfway across the room. "I can't wait three more hours!”

“You might have to wait five, at this rate. What am I thinking doing a taught masters with a postgrad assistant job on the side? Not to mention letting my husband put a bun in the oven.”

“You're thinking we're setting up for our future. You've got great practical experience at all the economic screw-ups the world keeps making and will become a very successful, published, go-to economics professor...”

“I would rather die than be a professor!”

“Shut up, I'm having fantasies here! You, corduroy...”

“...carpet burns...”

“...speed bumps,” Christian eyed Syed up.

“Don't even. I'm not that old yet! Urgh! What am I doing? This is going to be such a hard year!”

“But worth it,” Christian mused. “For our daughter and our son...”

“Might be two daughters.”

“Might be two sons.”

“We can't afford two. One only, remember.”

“Actually. Twins run in the family.” Christian deadpanned.

Syed paused, wondering if he was serious. "You take that back right now."

“I would...if it were true.”

Syed balled sheet of paper up and threw it at Christian across the room.

“You'll give my mother nightmares! Not to mention the mother of your child!”

“Oh, stop worrying Syed! I'll look after Shabnam and whatever happens with work or Yasmin I'll be here. Mr flexible, remember? I can manage most of the time juggling my schedule and your parents aren't that far. Shabnam'll have the sprog half the time and if its too much for us or her, Tamwar'll do anything for a hot meal and a train ticket. Even babysit. As for money, I can work up to the wealthier clients and until then we've got the tax credits and the funding from your job...we'll be fine.”

“Its just seems like a lot.”

“But you knew that already,” Christian walked over and hugged his other half. “For better for worse, remember? This is the hard part, but its just a few months out of our whole lives. This is a good place, Sy. A gay village, mosque close by, Amira and Shabnam and plenty of potential for my business. I know that kids makes things difficult...clunkier...if you will but you chose this, to be with Yasmin. Its your life, Sy, yours and mine. We can still do what we want, what makes us happy. Right now that's being here and being parents and having another child. The rest of it – jobs, money – these things come and go but family, friends, people who love you. That's what matters. Which is why you should drop this studying lark and come to bed now,” Christian prodded Syed. “Lover boy.”

“You can put that hard-on away. I can't yet. I've got reading.”

Christian stuck his tongue out and then swatted Syed's bum with a tea towel. “Fine! Go and study then! Make me wait, evil man!”

“I must be mad having kids with you,” Syed shook his head, trailing out of the kitchen into the living area where a desk sat piled with papers. Christian followed him, smiling.

“Too late. I told you to speak up when Shabnam offered. You want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?”

“I don't know.”

“I could bring Yasmin. Make a date of it.”

“Yeah, alright, that sounds nice.”

They settled each of them for a while. Syed reading, Christian drying. When it was done Christian wandered back through, towel on his shoulder and hands hooked through his belt loops.

“You're going to have to talk to Amira, Sy. Yasmin's staying here.”

Syed sighed. “You two are in it together...”

“Might be. Might not be,” Christian cocked his head. 

Syed glanced up for a moment and waved his pencil around.“No, you're right. We can't have her wondering round Birmingham every night.”

“It would help if that husband of hers knew one end of a screwdriver from the other,” Christian huffed.

“Christian...studying.”

“Right.” Christian shut up.

“Christian...” Syed hinted.

Christian rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “Alright! I'm going! Geez. Weeknight tv here I come.”

Syed smiled. “You're a good husband, Christian. I love you. You're my best friend.”

“I love you too, Syed. Even if you do drive me nuts.”

“Hey, you should bring some posters to the uni. Might find some new clients.”

“What? You know a teaching assistant who needs help with his abs?”

“You give me a hard enough work out most nights that my abs are just fine!” Syed huffed. “I was talking about students. Now leave me in peace. Either do something useful or go and watch porn.”

Christian laughed. “Study break, half an hour. Tea, toast and blow jobs.”

“You're terrible.”

Christian waggled his left hand. “Husband, remember? All part of the job.”

Syed smiled as Christian left, each looking back at the other at different times. Just ten months ago it had all looked so different. Walford, a break-up, debt and a jobs crisis and interfering families. They very nearly hadn't made it. They'd very nearly lost each other and Yasmin. Now they had her, not only in their life but happily wandering down the street to their house every night. Yasmin liked them and their house and it wasn't a battle, but Syed felt proud of that. Proud and terribly scared. They might have her full time by default if things kept up this way. Little madam. 

Syed told himself to concentrate and shuffled his papers and tucked his head down.

Their time alone had been good. Their months in the States to meet Christian's family and spend quality time together and work it all out. Now they were starting new jobs. New lives and one very particular, potential new life. If things worked out. It was scary all of it. The family, the friends, the ties. Yet he felt happier than he ever had.

~

Endnote: In [Chapter 8 of Winnie The Pooh](http://www.winnie-pooh.org/expotition-north-pole.htm) by A.A. Milne the character Christopher Robbins leads an expotition to the North Pole and Pooh help him put on his Big Boots and feels very useful.

Another Endnote: This is pretty much unintentional canon with my future ['Happily Ever After'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505995) fic. It can be viewed as both a stand alone fic in its own right or consistent with that universe.


End file.
